


The Black Wolf

by odessasbluecoat



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, basically ep 11 but extra gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessasbluecoat/pseuds/odessasbluecoat
Summary: Basically episode 1x11 but filmed through an ultra gay lens? yeah.
Relationships: Gabrielle & Xena, Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The Black Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> hello again. so i was bored out of my mind at work and suddenly this happened?  
> I watched ep 10 and 11 the other day and, wow, they're definitely my faves so far. I love how female centered they were.  
> I kept thinking about episode 11, The Black Wolf, and this idea would NOT leave my mind. So you know I gotta... I hope you enjoy this cheesiness. I know it's silly as hell but🤷
> 
> (episode 11 was honestly so much fun. Gabrielle trying to get sent to the dungeons was literally sending me.)
> 
> Let me know what you think? Hope you all are well <3
> 
> xxx

“Anyone that wants to see someone in the dungeon has to get sent there. It's not a nice place to be.” The black smith had told her, sending a shiver down Gabrielle’s spine. A part of her told her not to worry, because Xena usually knows what she’s doing, at least she liked to think she does. However, it didn’t stop the terrible scenarios from running through her head, especially after hearing people on the street talking about a possible public execution.

Gabrielle’s eyes land on Xena’s chakram, hanging from Argo’s saddle, and a plan starts forming.

* * *

"Have you seen Xena?" Gabrielle asks the first person she encounters in the dungeon. It's dark and surprisingly crowded.  
  
"She's tall, beautiful. She...has piercing blue eyes?" She tries, but all she gets are weird looks and a man trying to show her his favourite rock.  
  
"She, um, she swings a mean right hook?" Gabrielle continues, searching out someone else, hoping they might know more. A man with a black and blue eye glares at her when she walks past.  
  
"Looks like she might've swung it already." She mumbles to herself.  
  
"What in the gods' names are you doing here?" It's Xena's voice coming from right behind her. Gabrielle sighs in relief and quickly turns around to face her.  
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle exclaims happily, capturing her in a short hug, her fingers sliding across the warrior's tough armour.  
  
"You get yourself thrown into a dungeon and you expect me to do nothing? You should know me better by now." Gabrielle japs a finger against her shoulder.  
  
"I should." Xena just looks amused.  
  
"I figure two things. One, if you're here it's because you want to be. Which means that you have a plan to get out. And two, you're gonna need my help." Gabrielle says as a matter of fact. "You couldn't ask for it, of course. That's not you." She adds with a smile. "But you knew I'd get down here and bring you this."  
  
Gabrielle removes the strange makeshift hat from her head and turns it upside down, revealing what's inside.  
  
"My chakram." Xena exhales, looking at it in awe.  
  
"And this." Gabrielle turns around, proudly showing off the whip she's somehow turned into an outfit accessory around her waist. Having successfully rendered Xena speechless, a swell of pride warms Gabrielle's chest. The feeling of Xena's eyes trailing down her body is only a bonus.  
  
When she turns back around, her breath's taken away by the intense look in Xena's eyes.  
  
"You!" A sudden voice breaks up their small staring contest. Salmoneus points with his finger.  
  
"That's the 'little miss innocent' who had me thrown in here, in the first place!"  
  
"She's...my friend." Xena defends her, clearing her throat.  
  
"She's your- she's your friend? You have a friend?" He asks perplexed and Xena rolls her eyes at him.  
  
"What is she? A warrior, huh?" Salmoneus wonders, gripping Gabrielle's arm to test her strength, which earns him a glare from Xena.  
  
"Hey, hey, back off!" Gabrielle pulls her arm back, away from his hand.  
  
"You know, you wouldn't be here in the first place if you had kept your hands off my tomatoes!" Gabrielle remarks and Xena's eyebrows shoot up. The deathglare she's sending to the man only intensifies.  
  
"I can explain that." Salmoneus quickly reassures her.  
  
"So why are you in here, Xena? And why does everyone seem to hate you?" Gabrielle changes the subject.  
  
"It's a long story." Xena sighs. "Salmonous will be glad to tell you. I've gotta go talk to someone. I'll be right back." She gently squeezes Gabrielle's elbow before making her way to the brunette sitting by herself.  
  
"Hi." Flora greets her when Xena sits down next to her. "I've been thinking about you, and me, about how much we've changed. I realized something..."  
  
"What's that?" Xena wonders.  
  
"Why you never gave me your hand to climb that tree. You told me to have faith. And I always thought you meant to have faith in you. But it was me you were talking about, wasn't it?"  
  
"You have to have faith in yourself, Flora." Xena tells her warmly. "Otherwise you spend the rest of your life waiting for other people to offer their hand to you."  
  
"I told Diomedes the story about the tree, but he doesn't understand it." Flora sighs, scanning the crowd with her eyes until she finds him.  
  
"Diomedes is in love with you, you know." Xena follows her gaze.  
  
"And I love him." Flora smiles. "I would do anything for him."  
  
Eventually, Xena's eyes land on someone else entirely. It doesn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Who is she?" Flora wonders, watching as Gabrielle animatedly tells a story to Salmonous and whoever else wants to listen.  
  
"Gabrielle." Xena says fondly, unable to stop the small smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Flora smiles knowingly.  
  
However, Xena doesn't have time to answer, because suddenly a handful of guards enter the dungeon accompanied with a lot of noise.  
  
"You're a defiant bunch, I'll give you that." The man who entered first sneers.  
  
Xena and Flora quickly stand up to join the others.  
  
"I've threatened all of you, Black Wolves. Individually and in groups, it makes no difference. Each one of you is willing to die for him." He stares the group down, waiting for someone to crack.  
  
"Then it occured to me, you wolves consider yourselves to be the saviours of the little people. And if that's the case, my threats have been misdirected."  
  
"Guards!" The man shouts, his eyes scanning the crowd until they settle on someone in particular. "Take the girl!"  
  
Xena's heart stops when she realises who he's chosen.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Gabrielle shrieks, trying to get away from the strong arms leading her towards the hatch in the floor.  
  
"Let's see how you lot react to the death of someone who isn't a Black Wolf." The man grins as he opens the hatch.  
  
"Gabrielle." Xena whispers, trying to think of a way out of this.  
  
"Oh no, no, please don't!" Gabrielle pleads as she's pushed inside. Something snaps inside of Xena then.  
  
"Flora? Do you have faith?" She asks through gritted teeth. She doesn't have to wait for an answer, one look is enough.  
  
"Get her out of there!" Xena commands. "I'll give you what you want."  
  
"And what's that?" The man raises an eyebrow.  
  
"The Black Wolf. It's her." Xena points at Flora.  
  
"No! I'm the Black Wolf!" Diomedes tries, but Flora shakes her head.  
  
"Stop. It's true. It's me, I'm the Black Wolf." Flora finally admits.  
  
"Excellent, let's go. Just in time for the feast." The man looks pleased, sending his guards to lead Flora out of the dungeon.  
  
Xena quickly makes her way to the hatch and throws it open. She pulls a visibly shaken Gabrielle out and holds her tightly to her chest.  
  
"Are you alright?" Xena worries, pulling back a little to look her over.  
  
"I'm fine. I knew you'd come up with something." Gabrielle offers her a reassuring smile.  
  
Xena sighs deeply and places a kiss on Gabrielle's slightly damp forehead.

* * *

  
  
And just like that it's the night of the public execution.  
  
"Line them up!" A man yells. Xena watches from beside the throne as the group is tugged forward by their chains and Flora is brought to the centre to meet her end. A cloaked man with a large axe is waiting for her there, and Xena can see, despite the girl's faith, the fear in her eyes.  
  
"All hail Xerxes, lord emperor of the land. Citizens of Argos, we have come to a glorious day. A day when we can restore the order and law to our land! When law-abiding citizens no longer have to live in fear of their lives from rebellious acts of terror! Carry out the execution!" The man grins ominously.  
  
"Now!" Xena shouts, and chaos breaks loose. Gabrielle throws her makeshift hat in the air, as precise as the chains around her wrists allow her to. Xena masterfully catches it midair and gives it a swing, cutting the axe in half and freeing Gabrielle and the others in the process.  
  
"We're free!" Salmoneus exclaims.  
  
"Stop them! Kill them all!" Xerxes shouts, standing up from his throne.  
  
Xena retrieves her chakram and swings it around again, skillfully hitting multiple people in one throw.  
  
"Gabrielle!" Xena yells, looking around the crowded square. She eventually spots her kicking one of the guards in the stomach. Gabrielle looks up at the sound of her name, not noticing the approaching swordsman behind her.   
  
"Gabrielle! Duck!" Xena yells, throwing her chakram, which flies over Gabrielle's head and cuts through the guard's neck.  
  
Xena sprints her way to retrieve her weapon.  
  
"Are you alright?" Xena asks, looking her over for any signs of blood.  
  
"I'm fine. I can't believe it worked." Gabrielle chuckles as she watches Flora cutting her way through battle with Diomedes by her side.  
  
Suddenly, Xena grabs Gabrielle's waist and pulls her close. Her heart skips several beats and the brutal fights in front of them become background noise.  
  
"Xena..." Gabrielle gasps as Xena's hands touch her skin, and she moves to turn around, aching to get closer, but a sudden whipping sound roughly snaps her out of it. Oh, is all Gabrielle can think when she watches Xena using the whip to fight off incoming enemies.  
  
"You're truly a genius, Gabrielle." Xena compliments her with a pleased grin. "I really should include you in plans more often."  
  
Gabrielle's unable to come up with an acceptable reply, instead she just watches as Xena fights off enemy after enemy. Eventually, the coast is clear and Flora and the rest of the wolves let out their victory cries.  
  
Xena grins and walks over to the group.  
  
"You never disappoint." Flora smiles, pulling her old friend in for a hug.  
  
"It was a close call. I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do." Xena admits, shivering at the image of the axe so close to Flora's neck.  
  
"I understand." Flora says, pulling back with a smile. "I would've done the same for Diomedes." She adds knowingly and Xena's breath gets caught in her throat a little.  
  
"I've seen the way you two look at each other. She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Flora asks again. Xena is quiet for a moment, her eyes landing on Gabrielle, who's in conversation with Salmoneus.  
  
"I'd do anything for her." Xena whispers, repeating what Flora said earlier.  
  
"So what do you think? I envision a series of scrolls called 'The Black Wolf Chronicles'." Salmoneus animatedly tells Gabrielle as they make their way to the others.  
  
Xena chuckles when she meets Gabrielle's eyes, though she frowns slightly at the intense look she gets in return.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Xena worries, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Gabrielle doesn't reply though, instead she pulls Xena down a little to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. Xena's brain short circuits when she pulls back, her mouth slightly open.  
  
"Pretty touching, isn't it?" Salmoneus says, suddenly reminding them of the fact that they're not alone.  
  
"This is what the public wants! This alone will make us a fortune!" He adds enthusiastically, already envisioning bags filled with gold.


End file.
